Click, Click, Boom
by Masterclass MC
Summary: Rocky goes off the deep end on Frankie. One of my darker stories.


"I didn't want you to see this Cece. But you just had to get in my way, so I guess you'll just have to watch," I snarled. "Rocky, please no! Don't do this! You're better than this!" cried Cece in front of me. "No, no I'm not Cece, now GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE YOU END UP LIKE THE OTHERS," I told her. "Please don't do this Rocky, I love you," cried Cece. "You, you what?" I asked momentarily losing my anger to shock. "GET HER!" yelled Frankie.

2 Weeks Earlier

Why does my life have to be like this? Sorry, I guess I should start by saying my name is Rocky Blue and my life is an eternal pit of agony. Why, you may ask? Well, for one I'm in love with my straight best friend Cece Jones. The other is that I am bullied by all the jocks at school, the worst being Frankie 'The Complication'. **(I have no idea what his last name is so if someone can tell me, I'll be much obliged) **He is always messing with me about my height and my stupidity. Say what you will about me being smart, I'm only book smart. Anything else is just lost on me.

And it kills me because him and Cece are dating so she doesn't believe he is bullying me. That is the one thing that Frankie and I agree on is that she is hot. But I don't just want her for her body. But I guess I'm just happy to have her in my life. At least even though she is now popular, she's still my best friend. Oh great, speak of the devil; here comes Frankie and his crew now. "Where are you going freak-of-nature?" he yells at me.

"What do you want Frankie?" I asked. "Either you dead, or sucking my D*&^," he said. **(Sorry, some people get offended if I don't blank out stuff like that.)** "Yeah, cause I'm just a s!&^ like that," I said. "Well considering that my girlfriend, you best friend, sucked it; I guess you're calling her that?" he smirked, "And I'll be sure to tell her you said that tonight after we get done getting it on." He laughed as him and his crew started down the hall.

I went into my normal hiding spot, the janitor's closet. Once there I proceeded to cry my eyes out. Why can't I just be left alone? Why does everyone have to mess with me? Where is Ty or even Deuce when I need them?

2 Days before prologue

Frankie and his gang haven't stopped messing with me. In fact it's worse now that they some how they found out that I love Cece. They have been threating to tell her and the whole school. And to make matters worse, Cece confided in me that she is pregnant with Frankie's baby. She seems to think that Frankie is going to love her more for it. I wish she could see the truth. But she's too happy and she'll never believe me anyway. I know because I've tried to tell her before but she thought it was all for attention.

But now I've already concocted a plan to get rid of Frankie and his gang once in for all. I just hope that Cece can forgive me. I'm going to go into the school in 2 days with a pistol I bought from some random person in an alley and kill every one of them. Do I feel bad about what I'm about to do? No, as a matter of fact, I don't.I can't wait as a matter of fact.

Day of the Single Worst Shooting of That School (there were 3)

This morning I woke up earlier than normal. I wrote my parents telling them I'm sorry and a note to Cece saying that I always have loved her and always will. Then I packed up and snuck down to Cece's apartment where I left the note in the one place she wouldn't look till later, her old scrapbook of us. I also kissed her on her head and said, "I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do." As I turned to leave, I could have sworn I heard her moan my name like she would to a lover.

Once at school I went outside to an abandoned corner and pulled out my gun. It was a stainless steel Winchester .45 automatic that the guys assured me would kill anything I aimed at. I then put it into my jacket and waited till the one class I had with Frankie and the rest of his gang. Once the time came I walked through the hall and to my surprise I saw the group before I got to the class. "Well if it isn't the Freak," sneered Frankie. I whipped the pistol out and aimed it at him. "Wha-what is that!" he yelled startled and stumbling back. "It's a gun," I said shaking a little so it was hard to aim. "Hey, listen, no need to hurt anyone," he said holding his hands up. "Too late," I said before squeezing the trigger. Unfortunately I missed but I did hit one of his little friends and killed him instantly. I have to admit it felt good watching him fall to the floor knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with him ever again.

Then I proceeded to kill almost all of his gang one by one and some people who had messed with me before, including Gunther and Tinka unfortunately. I didn't mean to but the walked around the corner at the wrong time. Then Cece showed up and got right in front of me. "Rocky, stop this! What are you doing!?" she yelled getting in my way.

"I didn't want you to see this Cece. But you just had to get in my way, so I guess you'll just have to watch," I snarled. "Rocky, please no! Don't do this! You're better than this!" cried Cece in front of me. "No, no I'm not Cece, now GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE YOU END UP LIKE THE OTHERS," I told her. "Please don't do this Rocky, I love you," cried Cece. "You, you what?" I asked momentarily losing my anger to shock. "GET HER!" yelled Frankie.

**So how was that? If ya didn't like it then tell me but if you got something overly mean to say, don't get mad at what I say back cause I will call you out in the next chapter.**


End file.
